Green Apples and Red Sugar Quills
by QuinTalon
Summary: A collection of drabbles, ficlets, and short one-shots featuring Draco and Hermione.
1. Don't bleed on my floor

A/N: Just a place to post my drabbles, ficlets, and such. Some of these were posted on my AO3 account under a different title and I'll indicate in notes. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Many thanks to JK Rowling for creating an amazing world we love to play in. I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, they just were kind enough to help me out. They're awesome like that.

This was originally posted on AO3, One Hundred Words.

DFW Challenge Prompt: Don't bleed on my floor.

* * *

"Don't bleed on my floor, Ron." Hermione stood in front of him, hands on her hips.

"But, Hermione…" he began, as blood dripped down his chin, though it sounded more like 'bud, Hermidee' due to his broken nose.

"Serves you right, barging in uninvited without knocking."

"But I heard...I thought you were hurt." Ron felt his face turning red at the memory.

"She was far from hurt, Weasley. Quite the opposite, actually."

Ron narrowed his eyes at the stupid ferrett. "Yes, thanks. I gathered that after I almost died tripping over the landmine of clothes strewn across the room!"


	2. Beautiful, But Destructive

A/N: Originally posted on my AO3 account, One Hundred More Words.

Tumblr prompt: Beautiful, but Destructive

* * *

Hermione struggled to remain conscious as she lay in the dirt, head turned to the side. Her eyes focused on the colors of the spells being cast around her. Red, purple, white, green. Magic is beautiful but destructive, she thought.

Her attention then turned towards a tall man moving quickly towards her. He was mesmerizing. It was like he was dancing, his movements smooth and precise as he cut a swath through the battle.

Finally he was there, his grey eyes worried, hands clutching hers. He is like magic, beautiful but destructive.

She breathed out 'Draco' before her eyes closed.


	3. So, there's this boy

A/N: Originally posted on my AO3 account, One Hundred Words

DFW Challenge prompt: So, there's this boy...

* * *

Ginny watched as her friend shot furtive glances across the Great Hall. _What is she looking at?_ No longer able to hold in her curiosity, she whispered into Hermione's ear, "What's got you so distracted today?"

Hermione startled and turned to her with wide eyes and reddening face. "N-nothing."

Ginny narrowed her eyes. "Nope, try again."

Sighing, Hermione looked around before speaking. "So, there's this boy... And, I really like him but..."

"But?"

"Um…" Distracted once more, Ginny saw Hermione staring at the tall, blond boy walking to the door. Hermione's cheeks flamed red. Malfoy. _Draco Malfoy_?

"No. Freaking. Way…."


	4. Are you flirting or starting a fight?

A/N: Originally posted on my AO3 account, One Hundred More Words.

Tumblr prompt: Are you flirting or starting a fight?

* * *

"That's it! I'm just going to walk up to that—that prat! That annoyingly handsome arrogant prat and I'm going to tell him off! How dare he waltz into the office everyday looking like he owns the place."

"Um, because he _does,_ Hermione."

"Shut up, Ginny," she growled. "I'm so tired of him bossing me around and—and smelling so good and being such a—such a... UGH! He drives me crazy!"

"The feeling is mutual, Granger."

Hermione froze as she saw Draco Malfoy leaning against the doorframe. "Tell me, love. Are you flirting or starting a fight?"

"Um...both?"


	5. What have they done to you?

A/N: Originally posted on my AO3 account, One Hundred More Words

Tumblr prompt: What have they done to you?

* * *

She lay broken on the ground, gasping for breath, barely conscious. Her vision was blurred, from tears and blood and mud. She caught a flicker of movement through the haze and desperately tried to move away from it.

"N-no... please... no m-more." Her voice was barely audible, raspy and weak.

"Oh Granger, what have they done to you?"

She felt a hand brush her hair from her face.

"D-Draco?"

"Shh... don't speak, Granger."

"Please... help me."

"I can't." His voice was sad, resigned.

"I'm dying, aren't I?"

"Yes."

"Are you dead?"

"Yes."

"Will I be with you?"

"Yes, love. Forever."


	6. What have they done to you? Take 2

A/N: Originally posted on my AO3 account, One Hundred More Words

Tumblr prompt: What have they done to you?

* * *

Ducking behind a broken pillar, Draco took cover from the barrage of spells and hexes being thrown at him.

He was in shock. It has been six months since he had seen her, held her, kissed her. Six months since she had gone under cover.

Now, she was stalking towards him, hair wild and eyes blazing with hatred.

"What have they done to you, Granger?" His voice was tight with fear.

Her laughter chilled him to his bones. "Oh Draco. This is what you have done to me. All those years of torment and humiliation and pain... Your turn. Crucio."


	7. Memories

A/N: Originally posted on my AO3 account, One Hundred Words

DFW Challenge prompt: Sometimes memories are the worst form of torture.

* * *

Screams. Flashes of green. Pain. Blood, so much blood. Sweat. Running. Out of breath. No. No. NO!

Draco woke with a shout, panting and drenched in sweat. He could feel tears running down his face onto the pillow he was laying on.

A hand appeared in his line of sight, gently wiping the tears away.

"Shh. You're okay, Draco. You're safe. I'm here."

He clutched Hermione's hand and yanked her onto him, holding her tightly.

Reliving his memories from the war each night was torture. But this, holding his love in his arms. This was the balm to his soul.


	8. Dreams and Fantasies

A/N: This was originally posted on my AO3 account, One Hundred More Words

Tumblr prompt: Dreams and Fantasies

* * *

He watched her from across the room as she twirled and swayed to the music, wild curls floating around her face.

She was beautiful, ethereal, mesmerizing. Her mere presence shone light into his dark and battered soul. She was hope, redemption, his saving grace.

She was his dream, his fantasy, his reality. She was everything he needed and wanted.

She was flawed, in a perfect way. She was strong, fierce, opinionated; she never backed down.

His breath caught as she beckoned him, her crooked smile adorable and enchanting. Holding her tightly, he finally felt at peace.

Because she was his.


	9. Why are they all afraid of you?

DFW Prompt: Why are they all afraid of you?

* * *

"Why are they all afraid of you?" Stormy grey eyes scanned the room, slipping over fellow Death Eaters who averted their eyes from the beauty next to him. He smirked when he noticed one was even trembling. "Did you have some fun while I was gone, my pet?"

His wild haired princess hummed in agreement and turned an adorably pouty face toward him. "You were gone for so long, Draco. I got bored."

"Oh?"

"You know how anxious I get when I'm bored. So I played." She whispered her wicked deeds to him as his eyes darkened and breath quickened.


	10. Ancient Magic

DFW Prompt: Ancient Magic

* * *

He found her hidden in an unused aisle of the Restricted Section, surrounded by books, dust, and the golden glow only he seemed able to see.

She was so focused he had to call her name a few times before she heard him, her head snapping up as she looked at him with wide eyes.

"Oh! Mal-Draco! I-I think I've found it." She lifted the book in her lap so he could read the title. _The Power of Soul Magicks_.

Soulmates. The most powerful and ancient form of magic.

A wide grin spread across his face as he stepped closer.


	11. Excuse me, I have to go make a scene

DFW Prompt: Excuse me, I have to go make a scene.

* * *

Hermione's eyes narrowed as they focused on the Slytherin table. And on the pug-faced slag that had best keep her grabby hands to herself. She watched as Pansy whispered into the ear of the wizard beside her, her hand creeping up his arm.

"That's it!" Hermione stood with clenched fists. "Excuse me, I have to go make a scene."

She stomped across the room, shoved Pansy away, and yanked Draco Malfoy to his feet, crashing their lips together. Both ignored the explosion of noise that broke out across the Great Hall as Draco deepened the kiss with a possessive growl.


	12. I'll Never Love Again

DFW Prompt: I'll Never Love Again by Lady Gaga

* * *

Everyone told her to move on, let go. But they didn't understand. She couldn't, _wouldn't_, live without him.

She never expected her life to change that rainy afternoon she'd slipped, bringing him crashing down into the puddle with her. But when she met grey eyes filled with laughter instead of disdain, she was lost.

Falling in love with him had been quick and easy. Losing him had been soul-rending.

She didn't even get to say goodbye. The Ministry stole him away from her in the dead of night.

But she would get him back. Soon.

Or they would all pay.


	13. Even my darkness shines for you

DFW Prompt: Even my darkness shines for you.

* * *

She was a dark avenging angel with a halo of wild curls and wings of power. She was mesmerizing.

He watched her fluid and precise movements as she wielded her wand as an extension of her body. Spell after spell burst from her as she made her way towards him and his captors.

He smirked as they scrambled to defend themselves. Fools. They stood little chance of surviving.

His bonds faded away as the last Auror fell. He pulled her to him, growling, "You're glowing, love."

"For you." He shivered pleasantly as she whispered. "Even my darkness shines for you."


	14. The Deep End

DFW Prompt: In the deep end

* * *

"You're in the deep end, mate."

Draco sneered, "What does that even _mean_, Potter?"

"Y'know, like you're in the deep end of a pool… In over your head... No?"

He turned away from the green eyed annoyance. "No."

Potter huffed. "Whatever. I just mean, you want her. Badly"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Leaning closer, Potter muttered, "I see the way you look at her, Malfoy. You should tell her."

Draco's eyes fell once more on Hermione, his heart twinging with longing. She looked up and smiled at brightly him.

Oh bugger. He _was_ in the deep end.


	15. This isn't going to go the way you think

DFW prompt: This is not going to go the way you think.

* * *

"This is not going to go the way you think," he murmured as they stood in front of the door.

Hermione sighed, "I really hope not." Steeling herself, she turned the handle and stepped into the room clenching the hand of the wizard she loved.

The rumble of conversation suddenly stopped at their entrance, all eyes falling on the couple. The silence lingered awkwardly for a long moment before Harry blurted, "It's about time! Zabini, you owe me 10 Galleons."

The room filled with the sounds of congratulations and the rustle of exchanged coins.

Draco smirked, "I told you, love."


	16. Cuddles

DFW Prompt: Smitten boyfriend or supportive husband Draco / Fluff

* * *

Upon pain of death, Draco would never admit to his favorite pastime. If asked he would answer Quidditch or reading or potions. He'd even rather say spending time with Potter and the Weasel.

But those would be lies. No, his favorite thing to do had taken him quite by surprise when he realized the truth, but nevertheless had become somewhat of an obsession, a need that had to be filled daily.

He sighed in contentment as he snuggled further into the comfortable sofa, his arms securely around Hermione as he lay with her sprawled across his chest. Cuddles were amazing.


	17. Late Night Ramblings

Tumblr prompt: Dialogue only scene - 400-500 words

* * *

"Draco."

"Mm…"

"_Draco_."

"Mmm?"

"Draco!"

"Huh? Wha–wha's wrong?"

"I-I can't sleep."

"S'wrong? Y'kay?"

"Nothing's wrong. I just… my brain won't shut off. Like, did you ever realize that the word 'bed' looks like a bed?"

"What."

"Yeah, and the ampersand symbol kind of looks like someone sitting with their legs up."

"The what?"

"And the word 'swims' is still the same word if you look at it upside down."

"Love…"

"Also, I think I discovered another use for dragon's blood. I mean, I'll have to do some research and runs some tests first but I'm fairly confident with my hypothesis. I know calling it the 'thirteen uses of dragon's blood' doesn't roll off the tongue quite like 'twelve uses' does, but I think Dumbledore would approve."

"Hermio–"

"Oh! And I think I am going to write a book. A sweet little story about two former enemies who become best friends. The witch realizes she is in love with her best friend, but she doesn't think he would ever feel that way about her and agrees to help him woo another witch. But the wizard _does_ love her, he just doesn't realize it because he's an oblivious prat. There will be misunderstandings and angst and bad timing, but I'm going to give them a happy ending."

"_Hermione_."

"Hmm?"

"Just _how_ much tea did you drink after I left you in the library?"

"I-I don't know. Not much."

"Right. If I were to ask Jipsey, she would tell me, what?"

"That she loves her Missy Hermione and was a good elf who took care of her mistress in her time of need."

"How much tea did she make for you?"

"Only one pot, I promise!"

"And..."

"And. Maybe some coffee."

"Hermione. You _know_ you can't sleep when you've had too much caffeine. And when you can't sleep, _I_ can't sleep. Because you won't let me."

"Don't look at me like that. I couldn't help it! You know I love drinking something warm when I'm reading at night."

"So, drink some hot cocoa or cider or something _without_ copious amounts of caffeine."

"But… I love tea and coffee."

"Merlin, woman. And I was having such pleasant dreams too."

"I'm sorry. I'll just go back to the library so you can sleep."

"No."

"What are you doing?"

"Keeping you here. You are my new pillow. You're quite comfortable, you know?"

"Am I?"

"Mmm."

"Draco?"

"Yes, love?"

"Thank you for putting up with my weirdness."

"Well, your weirdness compliments mine perfectly. Also, you're pretty and smell nice."

"Thank you. You're pretty and smell nice too."

"I know."

"I love you, Draco."

"I love you, too. Now shut up. It's hard to sleep when my pillow is talking."

"...A talking pillow. I wonder if you could charm one to–mmph."

"I should have resorted to kisses much earlier."

"I quite agree. Very effective. You should keep using that tactic."

"Best idea you've had all night, sweetheart."


	18. Everything about this is illegal

DFW prompt: Literally everything about this is illegal.

* * *

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this."

"Well, I _am_ very charming."

"Stop smirking and get on with it, Draco."

"Mmm, say it again but slower."

"Merlin, I hate you. Hurry up before we get caught."

"I was just having a bit of fun, Granger." _click_ "See. Easy."

"Move out of the way! Let's just get that memo before he gets back. Bloody snake turning me into a criminal. Literally everything about this is illegal."

"_You're_ the one who wrote me those kinky notes and then accidentally sent one as a memo to the Minister of Magic."


	19. Their eyes met

Prompt: Their eyes met across a crowded dance floor

* * *

Their eyes met across a crowded dance floor, warm brown clashing with cool grey, as the bodies around them swayed and spun to the hauntingly beautiful melody. She slowly moved from her spot against the wall, feeling a pull towards him, a pull that had always been there but was always ignored. She knew she could ignore it no longer.

He began to move at the same moment, mindlessly setting his half-full tumbler on a passing tray. Did he feel the same pull as her? The need to be closer, to breathe her in, to feel the warmth of her against him? Her skin tingled in anticipation of it.

They made their way through the throng of dancers, their eyes never leaving the other. They met in the middle of the floor, stopping a foot apart. Neither spoke as he lifted his hand in invitation. Her heart raced and breath hitched when their hands met, the smooth coolness of his skin against hers causing a delightful shiver to run down her spine.

He pressed his other hand against the curve of her back, bringing her closer to him, as she ran her free hand up his arm to lay it against his shoulder. They stood in this embrace for a moment before he guided her into a dance, turning and spinning and gliding to the music.

She lost track of time, of how long they danced, how long she had been in his arms. All she knew was the press of his body against hers, the smell of him filling her lungs, his eyes saying everything his tongue could not. Finally, finally, his lips lowered to hers and she knew. Knew her life had been leading to this moment, to him.


	20. Fake Dating

DFW Prompt: Fake Dating

* * *

"There you are, pumpkin." Draco cooed as he sidled up to Hermione.

"Hello, darling," she responded, a bit too brightly.

"Care to dance, love?"

Under her breath, she muttered, "I suppose we'll have to."

He fought the scowl that threatened and pulled her onto the dance floor, wrapping her in his arms.

"Is she watching?" she asked in a small voice.

He shook his head. "No… And I don't care."

"What?"

"I'm sorry I ever asked you to fake this, Hermione… I-I want to stop."

"Oh."

"I want to stop pretending," he whispered as he lowered his lips to hers.


	21. There was only one bed!

DFW Prompt: Bedsharing

* * *

"Stop. Moving." Hermione hissed.

"I can't help it, Granger. This is the most uncomfortable bed I have ever had the displeasure of attempting to sleep on. It's hard, lumpy and too small."

"I know. You've said, multiple times. Now shut up and _go to sleep_ or so help me, I will hex you."

"Merlin, calm down. You know, most women would be thrilled in this situation. Just my luck I'm stuck with a witch who refuses to give in to my charms and whose hair is likely to strangle me in my sleep. I'd rather be stuck with Longbottom."

Infuriated, Hermione sat up and glared at her partner. "Malfoy! I don't want to be sharing this bed with you either, but we're here, we have no other choice, and we have to complete our mission. Sleep is necessary for that."

"Sorry, Granger." He sighed but remained still. For two whole minutes.

"That's it! Immobulus!" she screeched.

Draco froze, laying on his back. Hermione flopped back down and sighed happily.

Five minutes later, she looked over at him and bit her lip. The bed was too small for the two of them. She pulled his arm towards her and curled up against his side, head on his chest.

"That's better," she whispered before releasing the freezing charm. She smiled when he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer.


	22. You idiot!

DFW Prompt: You idiot!

Added challenge: Fake Dating

* * *

"Let me get this straight. You want to pretend that we're dating. You and me. Malfoy and Granger."

Gritting his teeth, Draco bit out, "Yes."

Hermione stood frozen for a long moment before she burst into peals of laughter. Draco huffed as he waited for her to finish, glaring as she wiped tears from her eyes. Really, it wasn't that outrageous an idea.

"You idiot! No one will ever believe that, Malfoy."

"Oh no?" He stalked towards her until he had her pressed against the wall of her office. He leaned in and whispered into her ear, "Everyone knows there is a fine line between love and hate, Granger. All our animosity over the years was just misplaced sexual tension and… longing." He placed a gentle kiss beneath her ear and smirked at the gasp she tried to hide. "We just finally gave in, love," he murmured as ran his nose along her jaw before stepping back. "Trust me, this will work."

He knew he had her as the blush spread across her cheeks and she audibly gulped when her eyes met his.

Oh, this was going to be so much fun.


	23. First Kiss

DFW Prompt: First Kiss

* * *

Hermione sprinted down the hall, mortified by what she had just done.

A large hand wrapped around her elbow, pulling her to a stop and spinning her to face an irate Draco Malfoy.

"You can't just say that and run away!"

"I didn't mean it! I-"

"No! You don't get to take that back. You don't get to say you love me and deny it. Do you know how long I've dreamed of hearing those words from you? How long I've..."

He pulled her against him with a growl, his grey eyes boring into hers before he slowly lowered his head.

"Hermione," he murmured against her lips, causing her to sigh his name in return. He hummed in approval as he pressed his lips to hers in the sweetest kiss she had ever experienced.

She thought nothing could be better than this as the kiss deepened, but then he pulled back to whisper those three beautiful words, and she happily found she was wrong.


	24. Just a Little White Lie

DFW Prompt Thursday - White Lies

* * *

"You love her, don't you?"

The quiet voice startled Draco from his work, his eyes snapping up to see his least favorite co-worker standing before him, arms crossed. The blond glanced behind the other wizard's lanky form, hoping no one else was present, relief flooding him at the sight of his closed office door.

_Thank Merlin for small favors._

Draco sighed, "I don't know what you are talking about, Weasley."

The redhead took a step forward, eyes narrowed. "You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about, Malfoy."

_Yes I do, but I won't admit it._

"Merlin knows you're not good enough for her, no one is really. Hermione is amazing and deserves the best."

_I fully agree._

"But I've seen you with her. I know you care about her."

_You have no idea._

"So, I just want to say…" Weasley clenched his jaw, eyes squeezed shut and nostrils flared for a moment before he let out a long breath. "Bloody hell, I never thought I'd say these words."

_Then don't._

He straightened his spine and lifted his chin, a defiant look in his eyes. "I think you can make her happy."

_You're wrong._

"I know she doesn't need anyone to give their blessing on any relationship she has, but she's my best friend and I love her enough to do this." Weasley extending his hand out to Draco. A peace offering.

_You bloody fool, I'm not worth it._

Draco slowly lifted his hand and shook the sweaty palm of his childhood rival. Grey eyes met blue, a moment of understanding passing between them before Draco looked away.

Weasley cleared his throat. "Right. That was all I wanted to say. Don't muck this up, Malfoy."

_I won't give myself the chance to. I'd only hurt her. I refuse to do that._

"Weasley," Draco called just as the wizard reached the door. "You're wrong, by the way. About me." He clenched his fists under his desk as he fought to keep his voice steady. "I don't love her."

Weasley shook his head. "Whatever you say, Malfoy."

It was a lie, of course. Just a little white lie. It wouldn't hurt anyone.

_Right?_


	25. Beautiful in Color

A/N: A little drabble of Hermione and Draco's life together a year after the end of Rainbow. Dedicated to my sweet friend Trinkisme who created an adorable manip that inspired this!

* * *

Draco leaned against the door frame, arms crossed, as he watched his girlfriend. She was standing in front of the tall bookcase, running her fingers over the spines of the books as she hummed a tune under her breath. She was beautiful, and he often caught himself mesmerized by her.

He loved seeing her like this—so happy, so carefree, so _alive_. She was altogether different from the shadow of a girl that had wandered into his pub that cold night a year and a half ago. The girl that was shut off from life, who was cold and distant and lost. The girl he spent months trying to coax out of her shell with cider and conversation. The girl he slowly fell in love with over the worn wood of the bar.

Since the night she had finally broken down and let him in, she had transformed into the cheerful witch in front of him. She had reconnected with her friends, quit the Ministry job she hated but had felt obliged to take when it was offered and had recently opened a bookshop just down the street from his pub. He spent his mornings helping her stock and sort books, and she spent her evenings keeping him company at his pub. They had gotten a flat together two months ago and he could honestly say he had never been happier.

No longer content to just watch her, Draco snuck up behind Hermione and wound his arms around her waist, lifting her into his arms and spinning them around.

She let out a delighted laugh as she yelled, "Draco! Put me down!"

"No, I don't think so." He reached down to loop his arms under her knees, picking her up and nestling her against his chest. He walked over to the window seat and sat, settling her in his lap, both of them laughing as he plopped down harder than intended, a soft _oof_ escaping his lips.

He chuckled as he looked down at her. "Hi, gorgeous."

Even after a year together, she still blushed so prettily when he complimented her. The rosy pink of her cheeks had become his favorite color and he delighted in being the cause of it. She grinned up at him shyly. "Hi, handsome."

Draco hummed in agreement. "Yes, you landed yourself quite the handsome bloke, didn't you sweetheart?" He waggled his eyebrows at her, smirking as he leaned down to rest his forehead against hers. "A very handsome, humble—"

"Arrogant—"

"—talented, hilarious—"

"Mildly funny—

"—sexy wizard—"

"Can't argue there."

"—who is madly in love with you." He pulled her closer and pressed his lips against hers, relishing in the feel of her. He knew he would never tire of holding her in his arms, hearing her laugh, having her in his life.

"I love you too, Draco. So much," she whispered against his lips when they broke the kiss.

A feeling of contentment and peace flooded him at her words. He held her tighter and leaned in for another kiss, once again marveling that this wonderful woman, this amazing witch loved him. He knew she credited him for helping her come out of the darkness her life had become and move into the light, but she had done that herself.

His brave, strong, beautiful Hermione.

The woman who showed him that even though he thought he was happy with his life before, there had been something missing. And he found it in her.

Many would say they lived a simple life, but Draco knew better. They were living a life of joy and laughter, one that was full of color. One that he now knew he would soon ask Hermione to share with him, always.


	26. Undone

A/N: FB prompt - I was to use the words purple and undone.

* * *

His eyes followed her as she walked along the edge of the ballroom, pausing to greet coworkers and acquaintances. She looked exquisite in her purple ball gown, the hem brushing her toes and the satin hugging her curves. Her chocolate curls were smoothed back into a loose chignon allowing him full view of the soft skin of her back exposed by the low cut design. He couldn't help but trace the curve of her spine with a longing look, regretting being so far from her.

He took another sip of champagne, reflecting on how much his life had changed the past six months. Falling in love with the darling of the Wizarding World had never been his plan, but then again, love isn't something you _can_ plan. For him at least, it was a slow, steady descent. So slow he didn't know it was happening until he was so far in he had no choice but to fall the rest of the way. And fall he did. Hard.

This witch, this amazing woman, had become his everything. He thought of her when he woke in the morning, when he sipped the coffee she had introduced him to, when he used the Muggle pen she gave him, when he caught a whiff of her perfume on his clothes. When he wasn't with her, he missed her, and when they were together he was lost in her.

He pushed away from the wall he had been leaning against and stalked his way across the room to her. Never one to enjoy such occasions, she had asked him to request a dance after half an hour and he could never refuse her.

He stepped up beside her, running a hand down her back before curling his fingers around her hip. "There you are, sweetheart. Can I steal you away for a dance?"

She turned grateful eyes to him and gifted him with that beautiful, contented smile she saved just for him. "I'd love to. Please excuse us."

He whisked her away to the dance floor and pulled her close, wrapping her up in his arms. They swayed and turned and glided across the floor, not paying any attention to anyone around them. It was just the two of them.

He held her in his arms the rest of the night, twirling her around a few times just to hear her laugh. As they leaned into each other during the last song, the words that had been growing louder in his head each day had become a booming truth, something he could no longer keep to himself. Words that could either break him beyond repair or completely undo him, change him irrevocably for the better. He tightened his hold, cradling her head against his chest so he could whisper those life-changing words into her ear. "I love you."

He felt her take a deep, long breath before she pulled back. Her honey brown eyes shone with unshed tears and her lips pulled into the most breathtaking smile as she cupped his face with one hand. "I love you, too."

And he was undone.


	27. Time Traveling Duo

A/N: DFW Prompt - Time Travel, Head Boy/Head Girl - bonus words to include: smile, entwined, luck, struggle

* * *

"Malfoy, no!"

"Wha—"

A loud boom echoed through the room, shaking furniture and knocking Hermione and her co-head to the floor. Groaning as she rubbed her head, she turned to yell at Malfoy when she spotted a third person staring at her with wide eyes. Tilting her head, she wondered briefly why Harry was in the shared common room for the Head Boy and Girl. "Harry, how did you get in here?"

"Not sure who Harry is, little witch, but I'd love to know how _you_ two got in here."

Hermione struggled to her feet and took a closer look at the raven haired speaker, who she now saw was not Harry. The boy in front of her regarded her with a charming smile, a face so similar to her best friend's they could be twins, and hazel eyes—definitely not the familiar green she expected.

"Who… Who are you?" she breathed out.

Before not-Harry could respond, a moan sounded behind her. "Merlin Granger, what did you do?"

"What did I do?" She spun on her heel and pointed an accusing finger at Malfoy, who was slowly standing. "You prat, I told you not to touch that book!"

"Why on earth would you have a book that could possibly do something like this? You could have been hurt, Granger. And what if something happened to my handsome face? What would you stare at in the evenings, when you're pretending to study?"

Hermione gave an indignant gasp, hoping he didn't notice the blush blooming across her cheeks. "I-I don't—"

"As entertaining as this is," Not-Harry interrupted. "I must ask again. How the bloody hell did the two of you get into our common room? And why are you wearing Hogwarts robes? I've never seen either of you before."

"James?" A voice called from the other room. "What's going on?"

"I don't know, Lils. Come in here, yeah?"

_James. Lils. Oh sweet Merlin_, Hermione thought as she watched a lovely redheaded witch slide up to not-Harry, er, James' side and entwine their hands. She took a closer look around the common room and noticed stark differences to the one she knew.

"You're James Potter and Lily Evans, aren't you?"

The redhead nodded. "Yes," she said slowly. "I'm sorry, do we know you?"

Hermione heard a soft curse behind her and she assumed Malfoy had reached the same conclusion.

Somehow the book had sent them back in time some twenty-odd years. She held back a groan. Of course something like this happened to her. The universe apparently refused to allow her one normal year at Hogwarts. And it was just her luck to be stuck with that ferrety git. That stupidly handsome, annoyingly fit, wonderful smelling ferrety git that she absolutely did _not _fancy.

That git that was now standing beside her, concern and shock evident in his eyes. Hermione sighed. She reached out and squeezed his hand briefly, meeting his eye before settling her gaze on the couple across from them. First things first.

"Right, this is going to sound crazy…" she began.


	28. Windowpane

A/N: DFW Prompt Thursday - windowpane

* * *

The rain beat against the windowpane, a steady noise in the background, the water cascading down the glass in a myriad of paths and designs. She stared in the direction of the window, eyes unseeing as her mind raced in time with the steady pounding of the rain outside, images repeating over and over.

Angry, hurt filled grey eyes. Pale lips curled in a snarl before dropping into a resigned frown. Long, slender fingers clenched into fists beside lean hips. Blond hair mussed from frustrated hands running through it. Taut muscles of a broad back rippling before a door slammed shut behind it.

Why had she hesitated when he asked? Why hadn't she screamed her answer to the heavens instead of letting fear overtake her? Why had she remained frozen while his heart broke in front of her? Why had she let him leave? _Why?_

She was startled out of her tortured thoughts by a bright flash of lightning quickly followed by a loud booming rumble of thunder. She wrung her hands together, worry overwhelming her as thoughts of him out in the storm took over. He always stalked the grounds when they argued, despite the weather or time of year.

And this was the worst fight they had ever had, despite the lack of words. She was terrified this would be the one to tear them apart. She stood abruptly, determined to find him and apologize. She couldn't lose him, she wouldn't. She lifted her eyes to the windowpane once more, feeling relief and dread fill her when they met his in the reflection.

His hair was plastered to his face, water dripping down his nose and chin, his clothes clinging to his shivering frame. His mouth was set in a determined line, his eyes narrowed and focused on hers. She spun around and launched herself at him, ignoring the cold wetness that seeped into her robes. She wrapped her arms around him tightly as she mumbled, "Please, I'm sorry. _Please_. Please don't leave, please stay. I'm sorry. I love you. _I love you_."

Strong arms pulled her close, a cold nose nuzzled her neck. "I love you too, you infuriating witch. I'm not going anywhere." He cradled her face in his wet hands and pressed his forehead against hers. "Merlin help me, but I love you."

"Ask me again," she whispered against his lips.

Warm breath ghosted over her face as he sighed, his grip tightening. "Despite being the most difficult and frustrating woman I have ever dealt with, I want to spend my life with you. Will you be my wife?"

She nodded as she held back a relieved sob, before throwing her head back and shouting, "Yes! Yes, I will marry you!"

The couple was reflected in the windowpane as Draco Malfoy spun with Hermione Granger in his arms, their laughter filling the room just as the first rays of sunlight shone through the breaking storm.


	29. Dear Ron

A/N: FB prompt - pen a letter to someone, personal or creative

* * *

Dear Ron,

I'm sorry. I'm sorry it wasn't you, that it wasn't us. I'm sorry if I hurt you, if I ever gave you false hope. It was never my intention. But you and I both know we were better friends than we were lovers, we made each other miserable. Don't you remember how relieved we both were when it ended? How we promised to move past it and settle back into being friends?

You are my best friend and I love you fiercely. That will never change. You occupy a part of my heart that no one will ever touch, nestled right next to the part that belongs to Harry. The three of us, we're a force to be reckoned with—no one can take what we are to each other away from us, no one can understand the things we went through together, the good and the bad. You and Harry are imprinted on my heart forever. But, he's taken the rest of it. He's taken it and healed it, filled in the cracks I thought would always be there. He's made it stronger somehow, unbreakable in his hands.

I know you hate him, I know you always have. I know you think he's using me, that he doesn't deserve me. But in so many ways, I don't deserve him. I wish you could see him as I do, how hard he has worked to change, to be a better man. How gentle and loving he is to me, how he lifts me up, encourages me. How he will drop everything if I need him, how he will stand up to anyone who speaks against me, against us. He loves me and I love him. He's it for me, Ron. He's everything I need and want in a partner, a lover, a spouse. We compliment each other so well, I wish you could see that.

It's been three months. Three months since I told you we were going to be married. Three months since you've spoken to me. I hate that you are so upset by this, but I will not change my mind. Did you think the past two years were a fluke, a passing diversion? I was honest and upfront with you about our relationship from the beginning. We didn't hide it, we didn't sneak around. We dated, we fell in love, all for the world to see.

I know you hate change, but ignoring it won't alter the facts. I love him and I am going to marry him, nothing will change that.

I know Harry has spoken with you. I know he has tried to bridge this gap between us, the one you created when you walked away. Even though I'm furious with you, even though I'm hurt, I miss you. Are you really going to let this be the thing that ends our friendship, after everything?

I'm getting married tomorrow. I would love for my best friends to be there. Both of them. Please come, Ron. Please.

Lovingly,

Hermione

P.S. Weasley — I found this letter, crumpled on the floor. She may kill me for this, but I think you need to hear what she has to say. We both know you and I will never get along, but please stop being an arse and come to the wedding. It would mean the world to Hermione, therefore I will do everything in my power to make it happen, even if I have to drag you here myself. I will expect you at the Manor at noon tomorrow, a groveling apology ready for my bride, or Potter and I will hunt you down. — D.M.


	30. Co-workers

A/N: DFW prompt - Aurors and/or Co-workers

* * *

"What, exactly, are you doing Granger?" A voice drawled from the open door of her office.

Startled, Hermione made to stand quickly, hitting her head on the underside of her desk with a dull _thunk_. "Ow."

She rubbed the back of her head as she looked up to see her co-worker leaning against the doorframe, lips pressed together as he held back a laugh. "Alright there?"

Scowling at him, she huffed, "Yes, thank you so much for your concern."

Draco Malfoy grinned widely and stepped towards her. "What were you doing under your desk, anyway?"

"I dropped my pencil and it rolled under it."

"Your pencil—is that the stick with the charcoal in it you showed me?"

"Actually it's not—" she sighed and shook her head. She didn't feel like explaining, and he was close enough. "Yes."

"And you couldn't Accio it because?" he asked, drawing the last word out.

Feeling her face pinken, Hermione busied herself with straightening the files on her desk. "I didn't think about it." She put her hands on her hips and met his eye. "You don't have to use magic for everything, you know."

He chuckled. "I know. But it would have saved you from that nasty bump on your pretty head. It sounded painful, and I bet your hair didn't even cushion it." He stepped behind her and gently ran his fingers over her scalp. "No blood or bump I can find. Does it hurt?"

His voice was low and so very close. Hermione closed her eyes and fought off the shiver that threatened to run up her spine. Her growing attraction—and deepening feelings she wasn't ready to acknowledge—for her fellow Auror were becoming a problem. A delicious daydream inspiring, rapid pulse causing, blush inducing problem.

"No, it's fine." Hermione mumbled out while she fought the impulse to lean into his warmth behind her. She let out a soft gasp when he placed his hands on her shoulders, running them down her arms as he leaned his head against hers, his nose nuzzling into her curls as he took a deep breath.

He was so close she could feel the rumble of his chest when he huskily said her name like a plea. "Granger."

"Y-yes?"

"Aren't you tired of this game we play? Pretending we're merely co-workers, almost friends, when we both know we want more?" His arms were wrapped around her fully now, pulling her into him.

She let out a long breath and laid her arms across his. "Yes."

"Thank Merlin." He spun her around and captured her lips in a breath stealing kiss.

After a minute—or an hour, or a year, Hermione wasn't sure—he pulled away and kissed his way to her ear. "Have dinner with me. Tonight."

"Okay."

"And maybe we can continue this after, at my flat?"

Hermione smiled into his chest. "Are you propositioning me, Auror Malfoy?"

"You bet your sweet arse I am, Auror Granger."

"About time."


	31. Shiver

A/N: DFW prompt - shiver

* * *

Draco shivered.

Not from pleasure or disgust or fear. No, he shivered because it was freaking cold.

He hated the cold. It brought back memories of dark days and long nights in the presence of monsters and evil men.

He frowned and pulled his cloak tighter, burrowing his hands into the wool lined pockets, watching his breath leave him in smoky wisps.

Rushed footsteps rang against the cobblestone, a warm voice calling out, "I'm sorry!"

"There you are, love." He wrapped his long arms around the petite frame of his girlfriend, burying his nose in her curls, soaking in her warmth.

"Henderson gave me a last minute case and—mmm, that's nice." Hermione snuggled closer to him as he enveloped her in his cloak.

Draco hummed in agreement, pressing his lips to her forehead then each cheek before sealing them over hers in a slow, soft kiss.

Hermione's hands fisted the lapels of his jacket when the kiss deepened, a sweet moan escaping her, encouraging him to pull her tighter against him.

They pulled apart, both breathing heavily.

"I know we have reservations but…" She bit her bottom lip and looked up at him with honey brown eyes full of longing.

"You want to skip dinner, go to my flat, and have _dessert_ first?" He asked with a smirk. She nodded and he quickly escorted her to the nearest Apparition point.

Hours later as they lay entwined, Hermione whispered in his ear, "I love you."

Draco shivered.


	32. Happy Birthday, Sweetheart

**A/N: **In honor of Hermione Granger's 40th birthday, many Harry Potter focused Facebook groups hosted drabble challenges. I decided to write for three of them and thought it would be fun to set them all in the Fight this Feeling universe. Enjoy!

Prompts in order of the drabbles below:  
Strictly Dramione - "I can't believe you did this for me."  
DFW - Let's celebrate Hermione's birthday!  
Dramione FanFiction Forum 18+ - How would Draco make Hermione's 40th birthday fabulous?  
The last drabble was not prompted. Just a plunny that popped into my head.

* * *

**September 19, 2005 - Hermione's 26th birthday**

"I can't believe you did this for me."

Hermione looked up at her best friend and boyfriend of almost a year, seeing his anxious and hopeful express as he bounced on the balls of his feet.

He had shown up ten minutes before, waking her with soft kisses on her face and sweet words in her ears. He coaxed her into a comfortable reclined position against the headboard, surrounded by pillows. Then with an excited grin and a flourish, he set a tray laden with food across her quilt covered legs. It took her only a second to understand he had made her breakfast and brought it to her flat. No one had ever done that for her before.

Seeing that he was waiting for her reaction, she took a large bite of scrambled egg and smiled at him through her chews.

Draco cleared his throat and muttered, "I know it's not as good as Jipsey would have done, but—"

"It's perfect," she interrupted.

He let out a relieved sigh and sat beside her on the bed. She snuggled into him, closing her eyes in contentment when he pressed a kiss to her curls and whispered, "Happy birthday, sweetheart."

She leaned her head back and grinned at him. "This is the best birthday breakfast I have ever had. Thank you."

And if the eggs were runny with the added crunch of shell, the toast slightly soggy, and the bacon a bit chewy, she would never utter it aloud.

* * *

**September 19, 2010 - Hermione's 31st birthday**

Hermione smiled sleepily as she felt the arms of her husband of three years pull her closer to him, his chest rumbling against her ear as he mumbled, "Happy birthday, sweetheart."

She snuggled further into his chest, letting out a contented sigh. Life was good. She was married to the wizard of her dreams and they were happy, blissfully so. Nothing could make their life together better. Well, almost nothing.

Groaning grumpily when the warm chest she was laying on slid away, Hermione pouted at her smirking husband.

"None of that, love. I'm just going to get you breakfast. I'll be back." He leaned over and pecked her quickly on the lips before pulling on his robe and strolling out of the room.

Hermione rolled onto her back and stretched, making undignified yet satisfying baby raptor noises. She slowly sat up and eyed the door, making sure it was closed. She bit her lip in an excited giggle and practically lept from the bed. She padded as quickly and quietly as possible to their shared closet, pulling open a drawer and reaching into the back corner for the small, neatly wrapped box hidden under a pile of socks. Returning to bed, she hid the box under her pillow and waited.

Draco sauntered back into the room twenty minutes later, carrying a tray with eggs, bacon, toast, and juice, which he promptly set on her lap. He chuckled as Hermione let out a pleased moan at her first bite of food. "Better than my first attempt, I take it?"

Hermione nodded enthusiastically as she chewed, offering him a bite. They shared the meal with soft kisses and quiet conversation. When they were done and Jipsey had taken the tray away, Hermione reached under her pillow and handed him the small package. "I have something for you."

His pale brows lifted as he took the offered gift. "You do know that traditionally the gifts are given to the one celebrating their birthday, not the other way around."

Hermione huffed. "Just open it, you prat."

With a cheeky wink, he tore into the wrapping and opened the box. He stared at the contents, not moving for a long moment. He lifted his eyes to his wife. "Is this… Are you…"

Grinning broadly with tears shimmering in her eyes, Hermione nodded.

The gift was tossed unceremoniously to the side as Draco scooped her into his arms, peppering her face and neck with kisses, both of them laughing through happy tears and declarations of love.

When Draco decided to show Hermione just how happy he was, the gift was knocked from the bed, the paper within drifting to the floor.

_Betting Pool_

_Malfoy Baby - Boy or Girl?_

_Mark your bets below. _

* * *

**September 19, 2019 - Hermione's 40th birthday**

Hermione grinned from beneath the blankets, listening to the not-as-quiet-as-they-thought voices outside the door.

"Be careful, Scorp!"

"I'm am! Stop fluttering around me like a lost snitch."

A deep chuckle sounded. "Guys, be quiet. You want this to be a surprise don't you?"

She could hear a soft 'uh-huh' and a 'yeah' before a sweet little giggle burst out, followed by more shushing. Moments later, the door burst open with a chorus of "Happy birthday" from the three most important people in her life.

She pulled the blankets off her head and feigned surprise. "Oh my! What is all this?"

Five year old Rose climbed up onto the bed beside her. "It's your birthday breakfast, Mummy! I helped make it!"

"We both helped," her nine year old son corrected. He carefully set a tray of food on the bed and smiled proudly. "I got to carry it this year."

"And a good job you did, Scorpius. Both you and Rose were excellent helpers." Draco leaned over and kissed Hermione's cheek, smirked when she caught him stealing a piece of bacon.

Hermione pulled Rose into a hug, then turned to do the same with her son. "Thank you, my loves. This looks absolutely delicious! And there is so much food. I daresay I won't be able to eat all of this." She tapped a finger to her chin. "Whatever will I do?"

Feeling a tug on her sleeve, she leaned over to her daughter as the little girl whispered, "You can always share it, Mummy. We won't mind."

Holding back a laugh, Hermione nodded. "An excellent idea."

Scorpius rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in a manner eerily similar to his father in his youth. "Of course Mum is going to share. She always does."

Rose merely stuck her tongue out and scooted closer to her mother. Scorpius wrinkled his nose at her and climbed up to sit close to, but not directly beside his little sister.

Hermione and Draco shared an amused look, as he too joined his family on the bed. He wrapped his arm around his wife and said, "Happy birthday, sweetheart."

Hermione smiled up at him and caught his wink as he whispered, "Forty looks good on you."

* * *

**September 19, 2027 - Hermione's 48th birthday**

Hermione burrowed her face further into her pillow, ignoring the annoying finger poking her side.

"Love."

She shook her head and pulled the blankets up higher.

"Loooove," an aggravating voice sang. Another poke from the annoying finger only caused her to grunt unhappily.

"Come on, love. Time to wake up."

Hermione mumbled her response into her pillow.

"What was that?" Her husband chuckled. "I'm normally fluent in Hermione, but you've stumped me."

With a loud sigh, Hermione rolled onto her back and glared at a grinning Draco. "I said, it's too early."

Her glare deepened at his smirk. "Too early, huh? Did you not get enough sleep last night, wife?"

Hermione yawned loudly. "Your fault."

He set the tray carrying her traditional birthday breakfast on the bench at the end of the bed and crawled up until he was hovering over her. He leaned in and gave her a long, languid kiss. She melted into it and wrapped her arms around him to pull him closer. His kisses still made her heart race and her stomach flutter. She chased his lips when he broke the kiss, drawing him back to her.

When they finally pulled apart, gasping for air, Draco rasped out, "As much as I want to give you a repeat of last night my little vixen, we should probably have breakfast."

Hermione pouted, causing Draco to growl and nip her lower lip. "Later love, I promise."

Extracting himself from his wife's seductive clutches, Draco grabbed the tray and placed over Hermione's legs after she sat up against the headboard.

"There's some mail there for you, too."

Grinning as she picked up the scrolls, she recognized the handwriting of both her children.

"How sweet of Scorp and Rose to think of their old mother on her birthday. It makes my heart happy that they still think of you in your advancing years."

Hermione scowled and lobbed a grape, aiming at Draco's head. It flew passed his elbow. "Hey! Watch it, mister. You aren't too far behind me."

"Ah, but it's a great view from here, I assure you." He wagged his eyebrows and Hermione could not hold in her giggle.

"Your flattery will get you everywhere, my charming husband."

"Mmm, good to know."

He settled in beside her as they ate the food he had prepared, while Hermione read the letters from their son and daughter. When she was done, she noticed another envelope. No name was written on it, but it felt thick. "What's this?"

With a sly smile, Draco nudged her with his shoulder. "Why don't you open it and find out?"

Glancing at him from the corner of her eye, Hermione felt a rush of excitement. Even after all these years, her husband still liked to surprise her with small—and sometimes not so small—romantic gestures. She opened the envelope and pulled out a sheaf of papers. She unfolded them to see a room confirmation—for the resort they stayed in during their honeymoon. Checking the date, she saw that their arrival was the day before their anniversary. She looked at the next page to see an itinerary, one very similar to the one she had made twenty years ago.

A bright smile spread across her face as she looked through the paperwork of what seemed to be a recreation of their honeymoon. At the last page, however, Hermione's smile faltered as she read. "Draco, what is this? Vow renewal—"

She turned her head to see her husband holding a small back box in his hand, his eyes full of adoration and his lips stretched in mirth. She held his eyes for a moment before the motion of him slowly lifting the hand holding the box to eye level drew her attention. In the box, nestled in black velvet, was a set of delicate teardrop earrings—each a dazzling diamond surrounded by silver leaves and winding vines leading to an oval sapphire at the post—the design a perfect match for her wedding ring.

Hermione felt the tell-tale burning of oncoming tears as her eyes met the comforting grey of Draco's.

He leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips.

"Hermione Malfoy. You are the love of my life, and I will forever be grateful that you gave my sorry arse a chance after I almost bollocksed it up. I had never loved anyone as much as I loved you the day I finally told you how I felt. It didn't seem possible then, but I love you even more now. You are my best friend, the mother of my children, the brightest part of my life. I love you, I adore you. So much. You're even more beautiful to me today than you were then. We'll have been married twenty years in six short weeks. It doesn't seem possible, we can't be old enough to have reached this milestone. But at the same time, I feel like you have been in my heart so much longer. I want to show you how much I still love you, how much having you as my wife means to me. Hermione, will you do me the great honor of allowing me to dedicate my life and heart to you again?"

Hermione choked on a sob as she nodded, launching herself into his arms."Yes. Absolutely, wholeheartedly, a thousand times yes!"

Draco gripped her tightly to him, pressing kisses to her hair, face, neck, shoulders—anywhere he could reach. He finally met her lips with his, both losing themselves in the other.

An hour later as they lay satiated in each other's arms, Hermione nuzzled her nose against his. "I love you, Draco. More than I can express."

He pressed his lips to her forehead in a lingering kiss. "I love you too."

Hermione hummed happily. "This might be the best birthday breakfast yet."

Draco chuckled as he replied, "I aim to please. Happy birthday, sweetheart."


	33. In Vino Veritas

A/N: A fun little ficlet written for my Owl Post Service penpal, Ashlee. I used a fanfic trope wheel and the prompt was 'confession under the influence.'

Love to my friend NuclearNik for her excellent beta work on this.

* * *

Hermione stepped into the smoky pub, the wind from the open door swirling her robes around her legs. A few heads turned her way but most remained bent over their tumblers and tankards.

She spotted the reason she was called here, swaying as he made his way from the bar to a table along the back wall. He sat heavily in his chair, the legs squeaking across the stone floor. His normally perfectly coiffed hair was falling into his face and his robes were disheveled, one side having slid halfway down his arm. She nodded at Harry, who was seated beside him, and headed to the bar.

"A large glass of water, please." She gestured over her shoulder towards her drunken friend. "For that one."

The bartender nodded and smiled. "Ah, yes. That one. You're the wife, eh?"

"Oh, no I'm—" Her denial fell on deaf ears as the man turned to help another customer further down the bar. Hermione shook her head and grabbed the glass of water, winding her way through the tables and crowd to her best friend and his Auror partner.

"Granger!" came the enthusiastic greeting when she reached them. A chair was shoved loudly from the table. "Sit here, Granger. Next to me."

She chuckled. "Hello, Malfoy."

The blond wizard shook his head emphatically. "No, it's Draco. Say it with me. Draaaacooooo."

With her eyebrows raised high and lips pressed firmly together, Hermione made eye contact with Harry, both of them trying to contain their laughter. "Sorry, my mistake. Draco."

Malfoy—_Draco_—grinned happily and nodded. "Very good! I'm Draco and you're Granger—" he pointed to Harry, "and he's Pottah."

Hermione giggled and Draco's grin grew even wider. She heard him sigh and mumble, "You have the most adorable laugh."

"Thank you," she managed between chuckles. She slid the water over to him. "Here, this is for you."

"You brought me a drink? You're so kind. Isn't she kind, Potter?"

Harry stood with a laugh. "Yes, very kind. Just one of the things I love about her."

Draco hummed in agreement. "Me too, mate."

"Thanks for coming, Hermione. Ginny'll have my hide if I'm home late again this week. But Sir Drinksalot over here said he wouldn't go home and I didn't want to just leave him. Besides, he keeps asking if you're coming tonight."

"No problem, Harry." Hermione leaned up as Harry bent to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey!" Draco leaned over and tried to push Harry away, but only managed to brush his sleeve. "No kissing Granger! Go home and kiss whats-her-face."

Harry's mouth stretched into a mischievous grin. "Oh, I am most definitely telling Ginny you called her that."

Draco waved his hand dismissively. "Little Red doesn't scare me. She's no match for Granger, anyhow. And Granger would defend me, wouldn't you?" She looked between the two men and shrugged. "I know you would because I'm your favorite. And you're my favorite. My absolute favorite."

"Malfoy, mate, you are going to regret some of the things you're saying." Harry teased. "And I'm going to remind you of every single one. Many, _many_ times."

With a snort, Draco shook his head. "No, I won't." He scooted his chair closer to Hermione. "Now go away, I want to talk to Granger." When Harry didn't immediately leave, he made shooing motions with both hands. "Go, go, go!"

"I'll be alright with him, Harry. Give Ginny and James my love." Hermione patted Draco's shoulder to placate him and smiled reassuringly at Harry.

"Right. See you two on Monday. Have fun and be good!" Harry turned and waved jauntily over his shoulder as he made his way out the door. Hermione watched him leave with a smile until she felt her hair being gently tugged. She turned to see Draco winding some of her hair around his finger and watching it bounce back, over and over.

"I love your hair. It's so… springy."

"Um, thank you?" She reached over and picked up the water again, putting it into his hand. "I think you should drink more of this."

He smiled at her and without letting go of her hair, took a long sip. "Anything for you, Granger."

"Why do you want me to call you Draco, but I'm still Granger?"

Draco set the glass down and leaned on the table, resting his head in one hand, the other still playing with her hair. "Because your name is special and beautiful. I haven't earned the right to say it yet."

Hermione tilted her head. "Why not? We're friends now, aren't we? I'd like you to call me Hermione."

The hand in her hair stilled and he looked at her with wide eyes. "Really? Y-you want _me_ to?"

She chuckled. "Of course. I think it's time we took that next step, yeah?"

His grey eyes held hers, a sudden intensity to them that she had only noticed a few times before. Always when he thought she wasn't looking.

"Hermione…" He said her name on a sigh, like it was something precious, something to savor. Like the taste of it on his tongue was pure bliss. He leaned closer. "Hermione. So beautiful."

With the way he was looking at her, Hermione had the stray thought that he was not just talking about her name. But he couldn't… She had never allowed herself to hope that he might harbor similar feelings, resigned in the knowledge that her affections were one-sided. No, he was drunk and didn't know what he was saying.

His hand left her hair and ran down her cheek to trace her jawline. She decided she would allow herself this moment and leaned into his hand, eyes closed.

Loud, raucous laughter and shouting from a group of wizards barging in through the door caused both of them to startle, breaking the moment. Hermione swallowed and pushed her chair back. "Come on, Draco. I think it's time to head home."

She stood and helped him to his feet, keeping her arm around him as he wobbled. They made slow progress across the room, Draco leaning into her the whole way. She grabbed some Floo powder, calling out his address as she tossed it in. "Hold tight, Draco."

He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face into her hair, pulling her flush against him. She heard him sigh in contentment just as they were whisked away. They tumbled out of the fireplace into the sitting room of Draco's flat, nearly falling onto the sofa nearby.

Despite their stumbling, Draco kept a tight hold on Hermione. She reached around her back and tried to gently pull his arms away, but he shook his head and hummed something she took as a _no_.

"Draco, you need to let go so I can help you to your room," she said soothingly. "Come on, now."

He held on tighter and burrowed further into her curls. "Don't want to let you go, Hermione. Never want to let you go." His words muffled against her hair. "Mmm, you're warm and comfy."

She huffed a laugh. "You can keep one arm around me while we walk, okay?" She gingerly took a step, then another and breathed a sigh of relief when he followed suit, loosening his hold on her.

They made their way to his bedroom, where she pulled his robes the rest of the way off and managed to get him on the bed. He still refused to let go of her fully, keeping one arm looped around her waist as she bent to help him take off his shoes and socks. When she stood, he was looking at her with half-closed eyes, a dreamy smile on his face. She suspected he was close to falling asleep.

Placing both hands on his shoulders, she gently pushed him back onto the bed, his arm sliding from her waist to his side, and pulled the blankets up over him, tucking him in. She had debated helping him undress fully but pushed that thought out of her mind quickly before it wandered into other, more pleasurable reasons to help him disrobe. She was glad he was drunk enough to not notice her sudden and fierce blush.

Opening her bag, she pulled out a hangover potion and placed it on his nightstand, then summoned a glass and filled it with water. "You're definitely going to need these in the morning." She teased as he snuggled down into his pillows, blinking blurrily at her.

"Hi, Hermione."

She bit her lip and grinned. "Hi, Draco."

He looked around with a slight frown and furrowed brow. "We're in my bedroom." He turned his glassy eyes to her. "Are you really here, Hermione?" She nodded. "You are so beautiful, did you know? And kind, and sweet, and bloody brilliant. I love everything about you. Your hair and your eyes and your little nose—it crinkles when you laugh and it's so cute. _You're_ cute. Cute Hermione with her cute nose that I wanna—" He reached up and bopped her on her nose.

"Oh Merlin," Hermione laughed out. "You're going to be mortified if you remember any of this tomorrow. You're a terrible flirt when you're drunk."

"I like flirting with you."

"Mmhmm," she hummed as she caught his hand to keep him from poking her nose again. "You need to get some sleep now." She squeezed his hand and laid it back against his chest. "Goodnight Draco."

He yawned and closed his eyes, sleep quickly overtaking him. "G'night Hermione."

Unable to help herself, Hermione brushed the hair off his face and leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. She froze as she straightened when she heard him murmur, "Love you."

She held her breath, waiting to see if he said more, but his breathing deepened and she knew he had fallen into a deep sleep. She crept quietly from the room with one last lingering look.

The next morning a letter arrived by owl, along with a beautiful red tulip. Hermione read the letter, her eyes growing wider with each word. She read it again, a shaky hand covering her mouth. Her eyes drifted to the tulip then back to the letter.

She let out an uncharacteristic yet delighted squeal and clutched the letter to her chest, falling back onto the sofa cushions and disrupting Crookshanks from his nap, his displeasure clear in his aggravated _meow_. She grinned at him and jumped up, sprinting to her room yelling that she had to get ready. The letter drifted to the floor in her excited departure.

_My dearest Hermione,_

_First, I want to thank you for helping my sorry arse home last night and for leaving me that potion. It was definitely appreciated by my pounding head this morning. I apologize for my behavior last night. I don't normally allow myself to get that sloshed and am slightly mortified by my actions._

_But it is important you know this. I meant everything I said last night. Every word. Especially what I managed to mumble out when you kissed my forehead._

_This was not how I planned to tell you my feelings. I had hoped it to be much more romantic than drunken ramblings. You deserve better. But, now that you are aware, I'd like to make my intentions clear. I care about you, deeply. My life is better and brighter with you in it._

_I plan to woo you, Hermione. I plan to make you mine, as I am yours._

_If you are amenable, I would like to take you to brunch today. I'll be by at 11 o'clock to pick you up. I look forward to seeing you, my sweet witch._

_Hopefully and Lovingly Yours,_

_Draco_


End file.
